jay thunder digimon lemon collection
by Jay Thunder
Summary: i started a digimon lemon collection, and i'm asking the readers for ideas, i have my own but it's nice to hear your ideas, but this doesn't mean i am taking request, i may accept or refuse the idea, i only do digimon x digimon, i do male x female, female x female.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon lemon collection.

This is a fanfic Project i've been working on lately, please send me your ideas.

I won't do weird fetishes, blood or death.


	2. Male miragegaogamon x female rosemon

Male miragegaogamon x female rosemon.

It was Friday morning in the digital world, in a small house there were two Digimon sleeping, a male miragegaogamon and a female rosemon, they met each other in a park when they were a machgaogamon and a lilamon, it was love on first sight, they have been together for 8 years now.

The miragegaogamon was the first one to awake, he looked at his beatiful mate and shook her, she Wake up lazily and smiled at her mate.

"good morning." Miragegaogamon said.

"hello dear." Rosemon said kissing her boyfriend muzzle, he smiled and kissed her back, they broke the kiss and miragegaogamon said.

"happy valentines day."

"thanks dear, happy valentines day to you too." Rosemon replied.

"today, i'm going to give you something you alway wanted." Miragegaogamon said.

"and what would it be ?." rosemon asked.

"you Always wanted to be a mother remember ?." miragegaogamon.

Rosemon blushed at the words, ever since she was a lilamon she Always wanted to have children.

"but mirage, we are not even married !" rosemon said.

Miragegaogamon smiled, reached for the night stand and pulled out a black box and said "rosemon, will you marry me ?"

Rosemon began to cry and said "yes i will marry you miragegaogamon !"

They hugged each other and miragegaogamon slipped the ring through her finger.

"now, are we going to do it or not ?." rosemon asked seductvely.

"patient, now let's take off those clothes, in my case, my chrome digizoid armor~" miragegaogamon replied, they took off their clothes/armor, revealing their naked bodies to each other, miragegaogamon had a 17-inches dick and rosemon had dd-cups, they started kissing and caressing each other tenderly,.

Rosemon got on all fours and wiggled her butt at him and said "i heard that beast type digimons likes fucking doggystyle."

"you are totally right about it !" miragegaogamon replied as he mounted her and thrusted her pussy, both of them were moaning, miragegaogamon started thrusting in and out.

"fuck..." rosemon muttered.

"so tight !" miragegaogamon grunted "i'm going to get you preagnant even if it takes all day or the weekend !"

"then do it your sexy beast !, give me all your children !" rosemon replied moaning.

Miragegaogamon leaned over her back and took a hold of her big breast while bitting her right shoulder.

"i'm going to cum dear !" miragegaogamon warned his fiancee.

"me too babe !, fill me up and get me preagnant !" rosemon replied.

A few thrusts later they cummed at the same time, miragegaogamon filled his fiancee womb with his Strong and fresh seed.

Miragegaogamon pulled out and laind on his bed, rosemon laid her head on her fiancee chest.

"that was wonderful." Miragegaogamon said.

"yeah, it was, and now i'm angaged and preagnant, this is the best day of my life." Rosemon replied.

"i love you rosemon."

"i love you yoo."

9 months later rosemon laid a wanyamon egg.


	3. m shutmon x f lotusmon

M shutmon x f lotusmon.

in the green zone, a shutmon was being dragged through the streetd by a beelzebumon blast mode and a fujinmon, He was too injured to fight back, those two digimons broke into his house while he was playing a video game, the beelzebumon knocked his head with his cannon and the fujinmon kicked his stomach.

"where you guys taking me ?!" the shutmon wanted to know.

"the ruler of the green zone, lotusmon wants to see you !." beelzebumon replied.

"See me?" he groaned as they continued dragging him. "For what?!"

"good question, we don't know, miss lotusmon didn't said." fujinmon said.

"she just said she wanted to see you." beelzebumon said.

a few minutes later they arrived at lotusmon castle.

Beelzebumon and Fujinmon entered the throne room and bowed, "Your grace we brought the Shutmon as you requested."

the lotusmon smiled and said "thank you fujinmon and beelzebumon." she got up and walked to the shutmon and said "hello mister shutmon."

"H-hello." he said still sore as he looked at the digimon.

"do you know why i requested my guards to bring you here ?." lotusmon asked.

"No, you never told them, so I wouldn't know." he said looking downward. "I can only guess it's not good."

lotusmon looked at her guards and said "beelzebumon, fujinmon, leave us alone !"

"yes your grace !" they said in unison and got out of the throne room.

shutmon was left in the room with the mysterious Lotusmon.

"well shut, you see, as the ruler that was chosen to rule the green zone by the king omegashoutmon himself, i have a great responsability, i'm surronded by lovely citizens and loyal guards and servants, but i feel lonely." lotusmon said as a tear came from her right eye.

He heard her story and looked at her, sensing her sadness. "Lonely?"

"yes, i don't have the time to find a mate, of course i have a few predents, but they are horrible, they are not interesting at all !, so i asked my personal servant, nerfetimon if she knew someone, and she said that her boyfriend best friend, aka you, was a very nice appmon." lotusmon explained.

Shutmon was taken by surprise as he blushed slightly. "I... I see.."

shutmon best friend was a lighdramon, he had met nefertimon before.

"i also asked one of my guards, a shurimon, to spy on you, and he told me that you a very kind digimon who tries to look cool by playing the bad boy."

"Tries to look cool?" he asked not understanding what she's saying.

lotusmon just giggled and said "you tries to act like a angry bad boy but every time you and your lighdramon try something happens and you and your friend have to find a way to fix it and everything ends up fine, you 2 are like heroes to the other digimons, children wants to be like you, womans want your babies and the man envy you !"

"U-uhhh..." he tries to think of some excuse to defend himself, but was too flustered to respond.

"so shutmon, will you become my mate and shut my lonelyless away ?." lotusmon asked.

Shutmon smiles as he held her hand softly. "I'm am flattered and honored that you would choose me over anyone else."

lotusmon smiled as shutmon continued "i will become your mate, lotusmon !." "But uh..." he paused a bit before asking. "Couldn't you just told them that you wanted to see me instead of knocking me unconscious and drag me all the way here?"

"oh, i wanted a good story to tell to our decendents." lotusmon replied.

shutmon just laughed at the answer, 'Well at the very least I wasn't in any danger.' Shutmon though.

lotusmon giggled again and kissed his cheeck and said "beelzebumon blast mode !, fujinmon !, shurimon !, nefertimon!, i request your presence !."

At her command, the digimon she called for assembled in the throne room. "We are here your grace."

"please announce to the green zone that i finnaly found my mate !" she ordered.

All of them nod with a smile as they departed at once.

shutmon and lotusmon looked at each other and kissed.

timeskip: 5 months later.

it was a great day for the digimons in the green zone, their ruler, lotusmon was finnaly getting maried, Shutmon tried to look confident and strong, but inside he was rather nervous, he never though he would marry a ruler.

"shutmon !, you in there ?, time to go !" he heard his best friend/bestman lighdramon calling for him.

"A-alright! I'm coming out!" He called out as he started heading out.

he came out of the room and got in his position at the altar, the priest was the king omegashoutmon himself, a few minutes later lotusmon came in wearing a beatiful withe dress, Many digimon was present for this wedding as Lotusnon walked down the aisle.

this included her parents and parents-in-law.

"look at her, she is pretty i'm proud of her !" her mother, a lotusmon said.

"She became such a great digimon." Zeedgarurumon said smiling.

"our little boy became a man !" shutmon's mother, a black mach gaogamon said.

"yes, he became, i'm so proud !" her husband, a shutmon said.

"now let's start this cerimony, let's skip all that priest speech because it's a waste of time !" king omega-shoutmon said.

"king omega-shoutmon !." the leader of the royal knights, alphamon scolded the king, as he and his friends were there to scout him, "The speech is a tradition that blesses the newly couple." He explained.

"the priest of my wedding didn't made the speech !" omega-shoutmon replied.

"he runned because zeek-greymon tried to crash your wedding so that he could marry your wife, angewomon, himself, you fought him and destroyed the church !" alphamon replied.

"The speech is a tradition that blesses the newly couple." He explained.

"the priest of my wedding didn't made the speech !" omega-shoutmon replied.

"he runned away because zeek-greymon tried to crash your wedding so that he could marry your wife, angewomon, himself, you fought him and destroyed the church !" alphamon replied.

"I didn't have a choice. The fight was too intense!" The king defended himseld.

"you misfired a rock damashii and it hit my girldriend magnadramon !, she can't fly straight !" magnamon said.

"That was an accident!" He said.

"your majesty just do the speech !, this is getting ridiculous !" ulforceveedramon said.

He sighed as he looked at the couple and the guest. "We're gathered here today to commemorate the bonding of two digimon in holy matrimony."

"shutmon, do you take lotusmon as your lovely and beautiful wife ?." omega-shoutmon asked.

"i do !" shutmon replied.

"And Lotusmon, do you take Shutmon to be your lawful husband?" Omega-Shoutmon asked.

"I will!" She replied.

does any one oppose this union ?!, if you do prepare to receive my heavy metal vulcan !" the king exclaimed.

"Your Majesty, that's not nessessary!" Alphamon stated.

"sorry, i'm still traumatized because of what happaned at my wedding !." omega-shoutmon said.

"that's ridiculous i should be at home teaching my son how to walk and nuzzling my wife, not making sure the king kill doens't kill somebody!" ulforceveedramon said.

"That's ridiculous. I wouldn't kill anyone!" He stated.

"plus this isn't ridiculous, this is hilarious i fell like i'm watching a sitcom !" dynasmon said laughing.

"you may kiss the bride !" omega-shoutmon finished the speech.

Shutmon smiled as he lifted up the veil covering Lotusmon's face and kissed her softly, they broke the kiss and shutmon carried lotusmon bride-style to the ballroom where they had their first dance, everybody had a good time, omega-shoutmon sang a beautiful song about love and fidelity, magnamon danced break with his brother ulforceveedramon, alphamon met the most beaitiful female dorugoramon in the world, lotusmon danced with her father, shutmon's father spilled a drink over lotusmon uncle, a victorygreymon, Everybody had fun throughout the night.

when the party was over, everybody, shutmon carried lotusmon carried her to their room and laid her on their bed and said "lotusmon, that was the best day of my life !."

"Same for me. I had so much fun!" She said.

"let's make this special for both of us !" shutmon said.

"let's !" lotusmon replied.

they kissed each other and began to remove each other clothing.

he rubbed her form sensually as he could, "I-I never done this before, so forgive me if I make mistakes."

"it's ok, i never did it before as well." lotusmon said.

hey finished removing each other's clothes and knelt on the bed and began to kiss.

they broke the kiss and lotusmon said "wait, i want to wear something special." she got up and walked to the closet and pullet out a blue and white cat-themed lingerie.

Shutmon looked wide eyed at the clothing. "When did you... get that?"

"i made it my self !" she replied with pride as she slowly putted the lingerie on, Being sure to put her hands and feet in the right spots. "Care to get the zipper?"

shutmon nodded and zipped the lingerie, She smiled as she turned to him all ready.

she got on the bed and purred "i'm ready nyan."

He blushed as he found the last part cute. He went to her and started rubbing her stomach, and kissing her face, he pushed her panties aside a bit and linned up his dick with her pussy.

"ready ?" shutmon asked.

She nods her head as she braced herself, he entered his wife in one swift thrust, Both of them cried out loudly.

"you alright lotusmon ?!" shutmon asked with concern.

She squirmed a bit, but nods her head. "I-I'm alright, go a head dear, teach this bad kitty a lesson nyan !"

He climbed over her and stared deeply in her eyes, they smiled and shutmon began to trhust in and out of her flower.

"yeah, you tight !" 

"you are big, the pain is going away nyan !"

"Hmm, little pretty kitty loves pleasure?" he asked teasingly.

"yes i do, pleasure this kitty while teaching her a lesson about sex nyan!" she replied.

"Well, I have to treat my new pet nice." he said as he started to thrusting in her slowly.

lotusmon began to moan loudly as the pain of losing her virginity finnaly fade away, He move and rubbed her chest.

"yeah, touch me shutmon nyan !" she moaned.

He smiled as he squeezed and groped them, as he began to thrust faster as well.

"do you like it pet ?!" shutmon asked.

"MMmmroowww..." she meowed in pleasure.

"lovely" shutmon said and kissed her forehead, she smiled and licked his cheeck like a cat would.

"So soft and cuddly." he said kissing her cheek.

"master, i'm cumming nyan !" lotusmon said as her climax was near.

"Good my pet. Let it out..." he told her.

lotusmon screamed as she cummed on her master's dick.

He thrusted faster and harder. "I'm getting close myself."

"please master, cum in inside me !, i'm on pill so i won't get preagnant, but i will give birth to your children in the future i promise nyan !" lotusmon exclaimed.

"Such a precious kitten." he grinned "and since you begged so cutely..." he thrusted deeply and cummed inside her womb, They both moan out pleasantly, when shutmon finnaly filled her womb to the brim then pulled out and laid on back, then he began to rub lotusmon head.

"Good kitty." he said.

lotusmon smiled and asked "can we go another round nyan ?."

"i was going to ask the samething !" shutmon replied.

"let me get you hard again master !" lotusmon said.

"No need." In one swift motion, he flipped her on her front, lotusmon smiled and wiggled her ass, He rubbed her butt with her paws, shutmon grinned, monted lotusmon and thrusted her flower again, She moaned in pleasure, shutmon began to thrust in and out.

"master nyan !" lotusmon moaned.

"That right, moan for me my pet!" Shutmon cried out.

"MMmmroowww..." lotusmon moaned/mewoned to her master.

He gripped her firmly but softly as he thrusted in quick succession.

"could you say something sweet for your master lotusnyamon ?." shutmon asked.

She purred. "Ohhh, you're such a kind, and strong master."

"and you are such a cute, compasionate kitty !" shutmon replied.

"M-master, I'm so joyed to be with you!" she cried out in ecstasy.

"me too my pet !, i'm so glad you choose me as your mate !" shutmon said as his climax was getting near, lotusmon also felt her climax getting closer.

"Stay with me till our time comes!" she begged him.

"i promise, and we will be reborn at the primary village together !, appmons can also reborn there !" shutmon replied.

shutmon leaned over his pet and kissed her back and said "i will never leave you !, my dear wife/pet !"

"master, i gonna cum !." lotusmon said.

"me to lotusnyamon !, let's cum together !" shutmon replied.

They both moan out loudly as the cum at the same time.

shutmon pulled out and he and lotusmon laid on their backs.

"lotusmon, my wife, my pet, i love you." shutmon said.

"I love you too Shutmon, my dear... my master."

they kissed each other.

timeskip: 5 years later.

"oh yeah master rebootmon !." lotusmon said as she rode her husband/master dick, rebootmon, shutmon digivolved into rebootmon a few days after their wedding, they were in their bedroom trying to make a child.

Rebootmon moaned in response as he thrusted harder and faster.

"yeah, good kitty, pleasure you master !" rebootmon said.

"Meow~!" She cried out as she bounced faster.

rebootmon smiled and kissed his wife/pet, then he laid her on her back and thrusted faster than before, She moaned and panted happily as her master/mate kisses her neck.

"lotusnyamon !, my dear/pet, i'm going to cum !" rebootmon said.

"please dear/master !, i want to give birth to your babies, i been waiting for so long !" lotusmon moaned as she was about to climax as well.

Rebootmon slammed deep into her and cry out loud as he came, lotusmon felt her husband/master seed flowing through her body and cummed on his dick.

"wonderful as aways !" rebootmon said kissing lotusmon head.

"Same with me my dear." She kisses him back.

"how do you feel ?. any difference ?." rebootmon asked.

"Differences?" She asked confused.

"do you feel preagnant ?!"

"I don't know. I heard you can't tell immediately." She said.

"yeah i think you are right, but i can't wait to be have a family with you !" rebootmon replied.

Lotusmon smiled as she hugged him. "Me too."

"what you think we will have ?." rebootmon asked.

"i don't know, what happens when you splice the digimon and appmon DNA ?"

He shrugged his shoulders, not knowing.

"maybe a offmon that smells like flowers, or a tanemon that can shut things off !" lotusmon said while giggling.

"Har de har har." He chuckled nibbling her ear.

lotusmon smiled and licked his cheeck.

"i love you lotusmon!~" rebootmon said.

"I love you too Rebootmon." She said back.

they heard a knock on the door.

master rebootmon and grace lotusmon !" they heard lighdramon and nefertimon voices.

"Yes?" Rebootmon said.

"your friends, miragegaogamon and rosemon are here !" lighdramon said.

"alright !, we will there in a minute !" she told their butler and turned to her mate "we better get ready !."

they cleaned themselves up and looked presentable before opening the door.

when they opened they saw that rosemon was preagnant !.

"hey there, rebootmon, lotusmon." miragegaogamon greeted.

"we haven't see each other for a while." rosemon said.

"Same here. And congratulations!" They said to them.

"thanks, so what you guys wants to do now ?." asked rosemon while rubbing her belly.

lotusmon grinned maliciously and said "i think i have a idea !" and licked her lips sensually. 


End file.
